Dead Kittens and Stuff
by mental dance party
Summary: Finn had his mailman. Sam had Coach Beiste. What does a certain Blaine Anderson think of when he's trying to cool off whilst making out with Kurt? And will it lead to embarrassing circumstances? T for Blaine's rather undapper moments. 2ND PART ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Kittens and Stuff**

Distance does make the heart grow fonder.

Or hornier, in two seventeen-year-olds' case ever since Blaine had to stay with his aunt who lived three hours away from Lima.

Kurt had sent him a text that he was alone and had nothing to do in his house. He explained the his dad and Carole had gone out and that Finn finally found a life (read: a girlfriend).

Blaine wasted absolutely no time getting there.

And now, here he was, under Kurt's willing lips with his hand on the small of the other boy's back with Annie or something playing.

Kurt was naturally a good kisser, albeit the lack of experience. He knew just the right amount of pressure to apply and he made just all the right sounds - like_ that_ one. It was a cross between a whimper and a moan, one he knew Blaine like so much.

Blaine was getting increasingly hard.

_He was a gentleman and one who had _ridiculous_ amounts of self-discipline that others envied_, he tried reminding himself as he slipped his fingers inside the denim of Kurt's jeans.

"No," Kurt said, making Blaine's whole body jerk, surprised at the broken silence.

"But why not?" the other whined, his eyes fluttering open.

Kurt shook his head and whispered "We'll get there," and with a small smirk, pressing his hips against Blaine's "Just not now"

Kurt Hummel was a tease.

Blaine groaned softly, as Kurt's lips started pressing soft kisses on his jawline.

Then Kurt rocked against him one more time.

_The cat that got run over by the road when I was ten_, Blaine thought internally.

He moaned out softly before Kurt started sucking on the column of his neck.

_Boobs - and lesbians. Lesbians with boobs_. _Wait a second, you dumb shit, of course lesbi-_

"Hot enough for you?" Kurt asked in a voice Blaine never heard before. It was rough, low and - oh God.

He curled his toes, taking a sharp inhale of breath.

_Rachel kissing him. There's a good one. Now stick to that thought._

His lips found Blaine's neck again, marking Blaine's olive skin with a dark hickey.

That with Kurt grinding against him, Blaine knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Oh my God - " Blaine gasped, the face of a certain brunette's on his mind "- oh fuck, Rachel"

_Oh, shit, oh, shit, shitshitshit_.

"What?" Kurt almost cried out, frowning as he removed his lips from Blaine's neck "What did you just call me?"

_SHIT_.

"I - I - Kurt! I called you Kurt!" Blaine flailed slightly, sitting up on the sofa.

"Blaine," Kurt stood up, smoothing his sweater and glaring at Blaine. "I heard you,"

"It didn't mean anything -" Blaine almost whined.

"Well, good luck with your little problem," Kurt said, glaring at the bulge in Blaine's pants, before walking off

"I'm sure _Rachel _can help you with that"

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of need to see something like this happen on Glee.I've always pictured Blaine to be the one who needs to well, settle down. <strong>

**Click the pretty little box below and leave a review? For Klisses' sake? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, head down.

He stares at his fingers while Kurt stand in front of him, foot tapping impatiently on the wooden floor.

"Baby -" Blaine begins, but he's cut of by Kurt's hand.

"Don't call me that" Blaine taps his chin thoughtfully

"Pookie?"

"Blaine, I -"

"Schnookums?"

"- honestly -"

"Honey bunny?"

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, smacking his forehead "Shut up!"

"...sorry"

"I only want you to call me one name" he says "And what happened down there..."

Blaine reddened, hands to his face

"That was - that was an accident"

Kurt looked slightly hurt.

"You mean you fantasizing about..." Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust "_her_? God, I can't even say her name,"

"I wasn't - well, technically, I was, but it was only because" Blaine groaned, the heel of his hands pressing onto his face in embarrassment.

Kurt raises his eyebrow expectantly.

"Don't you ever get..." Blaine ponders over what word to use "Um, excited when we make out?"

"Of course I do," Kurt says defiantly "Especially now that I don't see you a lot."

"No - no. Not in that sense," Blaine gulps "Sexually"

Surprisingly, Kurt's eyes don't widen.

"Why, do you?"

"It's kind of hard to hide, Kurt" he murmurs.

Kurt smirks. That cocky little, sexy little, annoying little -

"Of course I do," he says casually.

"Like - but how do you - do you even - control it?" he asks.

"Easy," he paces in front of Blaine "I think of the most disturbing thing I have ever witnessed"

"Which is?" Blaine asks curiously.

"You remember when you and Finn were so wasted that one night that -"

Blaine's eyes widen animatedly.

"You do not! Tell me you don't!"

"In fact I do," Kurt says with a smirk.

There's an uncomfortable silence.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Blaine asks with innocent eyes.

Kurt laughs.

"We'll see," he says before promptly placing himself on Blaine's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was surprised at the response this had gotten, especially for such a tiny fic. And a lot had asked for a sequel so, here's to the amazing people who reviewedfavorited :)**


End file.
